


Haven, Maine

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I have no idea where this is going, but it made me laugh too much not to share, canon adjacent, it takes the characters and setting of both shows and ignores any specific canon plot points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester travel the country hunting monsters and saving the local populations from various paranormal threats. They help people who have no way to understand what’s happening to them, and they try to avoid explaining any details they don’t absolutely have to. They drive into town, figure out what’s mystifying the authorities, then fix it and leave without the local police being any the wiser. They know what they’re doing, they’re good at it, and they figure their next case will be no exception.Unfortunately for them, their next case is in Haven, Maine.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up casting the Winchesters in a less-than-efficient light - which wasn’t really the intention, but I think that’s kind of just what Haven does to people.

“Hey, whatcha got?” asked Dean, as he made his way back into the bunker.

“Hey,” Sam replied and looked up just in time to catch hold of the beer Dean slid across the table towards him. “Thanks.”

Dean sat down opposite him and started fishing around eagerly in the bag of groceries and take out he’d brought back with him. “So?” 

“What?” asked Sam, confused.

“You have case face,” Dean clarified with a nod towards Sam’s laptop. “So whatcha got?”

Sam frowned at the laptop screen. “Haven,” he said thoughtfully. He looked up a moment later realising that Dean had pushed a box of food towards him, and that he was now too busy with his own food to form a reply. “Haven, Maine.”

Dean chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then offered, “Never heard of it.”

Sam pushed the laptop to one side to start work on his own burger. “Little fishing town near the border with Nova Scotia. Kind of two bit place nothing ever happens.”

“OK,” replied Dean. “So what happened?”

“Well …. gas leaks,” Sam admitted, still sounding confused.

“A gas leak," Dean echoed flatly, unimpressed. "The pipes leaked and you think this is a case?”

“Not ‘a’ gas leak,” Sam clarified. “Gas leaks, plural. Frequent gas leaks. As in, gas leaks at a rate ten times the state average.”

Dean looked mildly surprised for a moment, then happily took another bite of burger. “Still doesn’t sound like our thing. Maybe they just have crappy pipes.”

“Gas leaks but also, a dramatically higher death rate than surrounding towns. Not just a bit higher, like, way higher. Seems like the deaths have peaked recently too; before that there was a peak in 1983, and another one before that in 1956.”

Dean nodded, then turned it into a shake of his head. “Those dates supposed to mean something?”

“They’re 27 years apart. Every 27 years the death rate in this town just sky rockets. But the next towns along the coast are fine.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah OK. That’s weird. There’s no emergency though, right? I can finish this burger?”

Sam closed the laptop and nodded. “Yeah. We’ll go in the morning. These burgers are really good,” he admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

Tired from the drive and in their very finest cheap FBI-agent suits, Sam and Dean walked into the Haven town morgue and flashed their faithful fake FBI IDs. “I’m Agent Dunsworth,” Dean introduced himself. “This is Agent ….Donat, we wanted to ask you about the body that came in a few days ago. The drowning?” They had long since learned to skip over the details of who they were and why they were there, having realised that most professionals, when asked a professional question about something that was unusual or troubling, were glad of the opportunity to talk about it. The ME in Haven didn’t look like she would be any exception. In fact, Dean thought, she looked like she was past due for retirement and therefore (he hoped) even less likely to bother with the details of whether they were entitled to be there.

She looked up as they came in, peered at them as Dean spoke, then looked back down and finished filling out the form she was working on. She took a hip flask from a drawer and walked over to speak to them, peering at them a little more closely as she took a sip from it.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, slightly un-nerved by this (lack of) response. “Um …?” began Sam, then waited while she took another sip of what he assumed couldn’t possibly be actual alcohol in a morgue in the middle of the afternoon, despite what the flask made it look like. 

“Agent …?” she prompted. 

“Donat” Sam replied, repeating the name that he was fairly sure was the same as the one on the ID he held out to her. 

She peered at that for a moment too, then looked up at him again. “No you’re not,” she said.

Sam stifled a laugh, surprised. It had been a long time since anyone had called them on their fake IDs and he hadn’t expected it to happen here in what looked like a sleepy little town with a single ME.

Sam heard Dean shift into what he thought was his charming voice, “We just wondered if you could tell us anything about the drowning victim. We understand it happened while they were in their car. In the middle of town,” Dean pointed out. “On dry land.”

The ME put the hip flask in the pocket of her lab coat and folded her arms at them. 

“Gloria, have you seen the reports from last week’s - Oh!” Another woman in another white lab coat (this one, Dean couldn’t help noticing, notably younger and prettier than the first) came out from the back room and cut herself off mid question when she saw them.

“Intern,” replied Gloria. “These men are  _ not  _ from the FBI. And, they were just leaving.”

Sam tried what he hoped was his charming smile. “We just need a minute of your time to understand …”

Leaving Sam to play the cute and adorable card, Dean shifted over towards ‘intern’ and introduced himself as Agent Dunsworth, flashing a smile and hoping to flirt his way towards some form of information. Two minutes later when they both found themselves back outside and none the wiser, he had to reluctantly admit that he had got no further than a name; Vicky. Which, as Sam took far too much delight in pointing out, was not much use to them at all. 

“What was the last cluster of bodies?” Dean asked. “Something that looked like a virus?”

“Skin lesions yeah, possibly infectious.”

“Where are those CDC IDs?”

They made their way into the hospital and flashed the IDs at the first person in a white coat they found. “We need to speak to someone about the multiple suspicious deaths last month,” Sam told her.

She looked at them quizzically “I’m Dr. Cross, you can speak to me, but they weren’t really suspicious.”

“OK great, thanks. We understood there were a cluster of symptoms that -”   


“It was concerning at first,” she cut him off smoothly, “but they were all diagnosed. My report confirmed there’s no reason to be expecting an outbreak.”

Dean tried his charming smile again. Despite the fact they didn’t look remotely alike, he wondered if she was related to the ME. They both had the same approach to dealing with strangers anyway.

“We just need to follow up. You know how the CDC is, always -”

“I do,” she cut in again, sounding faintly amused this time. “I spent years with the CDC. I know their concerns and I know what happened here and the two do not overlap, I assure you” she finished firmly.

"Well still, we were sent to…" 

"No, you weren't," she cut him off again. "I know the CDC very well.” She looked from Dean to Sam and back again. “But I don’t think you do,” she added.

Sam and Dean gave each other a look.

“We’ll leave you to it,” Sam told her. “Thanks for your time.”

-

“Well that was a fairly undignified retreat,” complained Dean from the safety of the car.

“I didn’t notice you objecting at the time,” pointed out Sam. 

“What now?”

“Police station?”

Dean shrugged as if to say,  _ What do we have to lose? _


	3. Chapter 3

“This’ll go better,” said Dean as they pulled up outside the police station. “We should have started here in the first place; small town cops never know what to do with FBI agents. This’ll go better.”

Sam chose not to comment on how much it sounded like Dean was trying to convince himself of something he didn’t really expect to be true.

Flashing their badges at the front desk got them whisked into an office with 'Chief of Police Nathan Wuornos' on the door, and (Dean couldn’t help but notice) another pretty blonde at the desk next to him.

"We're here about the multiple deaths in town recently," Sam began.

"OK," the chief replied.

"We understand there have been some suspicious and unexplained causes."

"Uh huh," came the reply, acknowledgement rather than agreement.

"So we, um … wanted to take a look at the reports," added Sam, faltering slightly in the face of the monosyllabic replies he was getting. 

"It's all in the reports we filed. Those cases have been closed."

"Right, sure. We're just following up. We were hoping to speak to some of the people involved."

"Be difficult considering they're dead," the chief replied.

Sam frowned at him, unsure whether this was a joke.

Dean turned his winning smile on the pretty blonde, who simply frowned back and folded her arms at him. He wondered whether this was a gesture she had got from the ME, or if it was the other way around. Either way he found it equally off putting from both of them.

"Um, can you tell us about…"

"There's really not much to tell," the blonde cut in. "There were some deaths, we closed the cases and filed the paperwork. End of story."

"Sure, I know it's probably nothing but we've been asked to follow up, so. You can check in with our supervisor if it helps," offered Dean, handing over a business card with the number that had Bobby at the other end of it. 

The detective spent far too long examining it for his liking. "I'd rather check with the branch office directly," she said. "Where are you based?"

Sam and Dean shared a glance with each other - did she really mean to look up an official FBI number and bypass their route to Bobby?

"I've still got a few numbers in my phone from my time with the bureau," she added.

"You know what? Why don't we double-check the situation with the office and get back to you?" Dean backtracked hastily.

"Sure," she smiled easily and handed back the card.

"What was that about undignified retreats?" Sam muttered under his breath on their way out.


	4. Chapter 4

"OK, let’s see what the local paper have to say about it. They reported on all those gas leaks, right?"

"They did," agreed Sam. "In fact they seem to quite often report on gas leaks that don’t have any official record."

"Suspicious journalists? Wouldn't be the first time."

Although neither of them could have said exactly what they were expecting, the couple of genial old men they found in the offices of the Haven Herald were not it. 

They didn't present any IDs this time, but rather a story about being journalists from Manteo, North Carolina, working on a series of articles about unusual deaths.

"And we understand there have been some surprising causes of deaths in this town, and higher than average statistics across a number of measures, so any insight or information you could provide us with would be very helpful," finished Sam.

"We'd provide you, and the Herald, with full credit of course."

"Of course," echoed the taller of the newspaper men with an unconvincing smile. Dean's impression of him shifted suddenly, from harmless old fool to potentially-vicious crime boss. Then the smile faded and he was left with a confusing and contradictory mix of the two, unsure which was closer to reality.

"Which paper did you say you were with again?" asked the shorter guy with the hat.

"The Coastland Times," Dean replied.

"Out of Manteo," Sam added.

"So you'll know Jeff Maywood then?"

"Ah yes, good old Jeff," replied Dean. 

"Or you might do, if he hadn't retired before you were born."

Dean's smile faltered again. It was becoming a disconcerting familiar experience. 

\- 

As they walked away from the Haven Herald, Sam looked back over the building. “There’s definitely something up with this town.”

“Yeah, everyone here is fucking psychic, that’s what” replied Dean, annoyed. “I need a beer. What was that place called we passed on the way in? Let’s go see if we can find anything out while we drink.”

“The Grey Gull? Sure,” Sam agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you come far?” the barman asked, with friendly, idle curiosity as he got their beers.

Sam and Dean frowned at him, was it that obvious they’d just arrived in town?

“Most people in here are either regulars or tourists,” the barman offered by way of explanation. “And I haven’t seen you before, so …”

“Well we’re, uh …” Sam faltered a little, realising they hadn’t exactly been consistent with their cover story so far, and that maybe that had been a mistake in the kind of small town where everyone knew each other.

“Just passing through,” Dean offered.

“Right,” Sam agreed.

“Couldn’t help but notice the car,” replied the barman with a nod towards the window. “You drive through many places?”

“Love a good road trip,” Dean replied with a cheesy grin, then took a grateful gulp of beer. 

“You can see a lot of the country that way,” observed the bar man.

“That you can. Can’t be many places we haven’t at least driven though. Not made it up this way before though.”

“Yeah Dean, we did, we came this way with Dad for that …” Sam began automatically then cut himself off again. They were in danger of giving away far more about themselves than they’d planned. Sam coughed and tried to turn the conversation around in the other direction. “You know this town well?” 

“Well enough,” the barman replied, his tone of voice implying that anything he didn’t know wasn’t worth knowing.

“It seems like an … interesting place,” suggested Dean.

“Oh? What is there about Haven that’s so interesting to well-travelled men like you?” the barman asked. 

“There does seem to be an unusually high number of … unusual deaths,” Dean replied.

The barman smiled and nodded with the air of someone having the familiar experience of their suspicions being confirmed. “Ah. You’ve been watching too many episodes of  _ Darkside Seekers _ ,” he said.

Dean spluttered into his beer, outraged. Same frowned at him and asked, “Who?”

“Oh Sammy you’ve never seen them? It’s hilarious; this funny little man with this funny little moustache, travelling the country, filming non-existent footage of non-existent ghosts and,” he turned back to the barman without pause, pointing a finger at him and changing tone as he added, “they are  _ nothing  _ like us.”

“OK,” the barman replied, not wanting to argue. “Then what are you seeking?”

“We don’t  _ seek _ ,” said Dean, offended. “We  _ find _ .”

“And in Haven you’ve found….?” Duke asked and hid his relief at the looks on their faces when neither of them answered; they clearly hadn’t (yet) found anything too specific. “A beer on the house then,” he offered. “So your trip hasn’t been entirely wasted.” 

-

Duke left them muttering despondently into their beers and retreated to his office to let Nathan and Audrey (and Gloria and Charlotte all the others) know, that though the strangers in town hadn’t yet found anything, they seemed to have some idea of what they were looking for and the scent of something that they might not be willing to let go. 

_ We may have a problem, _ he thought to himself as he picked up his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS - The 'Haven Savers' Whatsapp group ...

**Gloria** [10.52]: 

Heads up. Just had a couple out of towners in here claiming to be FBI and asking about the bodies from last week's water Trouble. 

They are not FBI.

**Nathan** [10.53]: 

Description?

**Gloria** [10.59]: 

White, male, 30s, muscles, cheap suits, fake IDs.

The tall one isn't as cute as he thinks he is

**Vicky** [11.14]:

The other one isn't quite as charming as he thinks he is either

**Charlotte** [12.16]:

Yeah you're right, about both of them. Just had them in here claiming to be CDC 🤣 I mean, please.

**Audrey** [12.30]:

Any idea who they actually are?

**Charlotte** [12.33]:

They're not here with the weight of any official agency behind them I can tell you that much.

**Vince** [12.49]:

Journalists??

**Dave** [12:50]:

Not everyone is a journalist Vince.

**Vince** [12.51]

Yes I know not everyone is a journalist Dave, but some people are, or hadn't you noticed?

**Vicky** [13.02]:

Didn't seem like journalists to me. More ghost hunters?

**Seth** [13:03]

Rivals?? Where do I find these imposters? 

**Gloria** [13.24]:

Oh kitten, even the smaller one was twice your size.

**Seth** [13.33]:

*sulks*

**Audrey** [14.56]:

Well that was entertaining - just had them in here, back to calling themselves FBI 

**Nathan** [14.59]:

Thought they could bamboozle the small town cops with their fancy FBI ways. Could've told them we've only got time for the pretty ones ;)

**Charlotte** [15.05]

Well, they are pretty, I'll give them that much 

**Dwight** [15.10]

Rivals?!? ;)

**Charlotte** [15.12]

Not even close xx

**Jennifer** [15.40]

Think I was behind them in the line in Rosemary's. They sound very confused about this town, I feel kinda sorry for them. They might be on their way to the Herald.

**Dave** [16.58]

I told you they're not journalists Vince

**Vince** [17.10]

Yes, yes, fine, they are not journalists. 

I don't think they know much about Haven either.

**Duke** [18.40]

They don't. Just had them in here drowning their sorrows. They don't know about the Troubles. 

BUT they do know something's up with this town. I don't know what their angle is, but I think they know about at least some kind of paranormal something. 

If they decide to stick around we'll need to keep an eye on them.

**Seth** [18.47]

👀 

**Duke** [18.51]

Think they’re brothers. Dean and Sam. Sounds like they travel around a lot and have been for a long time. My money’s on some form of ghost hunter but they’re not doing it for the video footage.

**Seth** [18.57]

They hunt ghosts and don’t film it?? 

**Dave** [18.59]

Or write about it!

**Seth** [19.02]

What kind of madness is this???

**Duke** [19.08]

That remains to be seen


End file.
